Sky
by ThisCloseMisguidedGhost
Summary: Embry has Imprinted at last! Meet Skyler Grey a former Forks high student. Of course Imprinting doesn't mean you automatically know her. Follow Embry as he tries to unravel Sky's shady secrets. And guess what Angela Webber is in on the secret! Why though?
1. Imprinted

**Recommend you read Grace before you read this! **A/N: Okay, so I love writing Grace and I thought Embry seemed so lonely that I better write him up an Imprint. So I came up with Sky. But if you haven't read Grace yet I recommend you do if you want a background story so you won't be so confused. I strongly recommend you do but you don't have too. But if you have extra time you should!! LOL! So I do not own Twilight or Embry.

Embry's POV

I was driving around Forks not really doing anything. Today was so slow and I was really which made me wonder why I couldn't just sleep. I was so restless.

Grace was gone so Seth was too edgy to hand out with. Jake was with Nessie. Quil was with Claire, Jared with Kim, Paul with Rachel, and Sam with Emily.

There were only 4 of us who haven't found our Imprint yet.

Collin and Brady were still at school and I was most definitely going to hang out with Leah. She would probably bite my head off. Not to mention she was busying herself with patrolling. She was on edge also.

So now here I was driving my mom's car around Forks like a creeper.

I heard shouting and I parked the car. I ran toward a group of boys who thought they were gangsters.

I looked in the center of a circle to see a cage where a full grown Rottwieler was fighting a little black lap puppy. He was tearing apart the puppy. The little puppy yelping.

And these bastards were cheering it one.

"Back away from the cage," I ordered. They looked at me like idiots. A cigarette hanging from one of their mouths.

The looked at me arrogantly but then they absorbed it into their brains how much taller and bigger then them I was. They froze and fear was evident in their faces.

I walked into the cage and the Rottwieler growled at me. I challenged it to come forward and fight me but I started to cower in the corner of the cage.

The little puppy was lying on the wet ground, whimpering, and bleeding.

I picked it up and wrapped my coat around it.

I glared at he wannabe gangsters.

"Don't you ever hurt another animal again. If you do I'll know," I threatened them and ran back to the car.

The puppy whimpered more and I tried not to jostle it.

I drove to the local Forks veterinary clinic. I ran into the clinic to see a girl right around my age playing with a little puppy.

"Who's a good girl? Yes, you," she cooed at a chocolate lab puppy as it licked her face hyperactively.

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me. Her pale face blushing. She caught my eye and suddenly felt like I was floating.

Her liquid ice eyes made my heart stop. She had a very flustered look on her face and her light brown was tussled and the puppy began to nip at it. She pushed it gently away, distracted.

The puppy I was holding let out a whimper. I snapped out of my trance.

"This puppy, it needs medical care," I said lamely.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she strode over to me. Her features typically pale. She had this kind of goodness around her.

"These kids put it in a cage with a vicious Rottwieler," I grimaced.

A look of outrage swept across her face.

"Daddy!" she called out. A man with grey curly hair and a goatee came rushing out in a lab coat.

"Good heavens," he said as he saw the puppy.

"I'll take him to the back," the man said, the pin on his lab coat said Dr. Joseph M. Grey.

He gently took the puppy from my arms and walked to the back room.

I turned to look at the girl. She was about 4' 11'', very pale with a mature face, she had short light brown hair that barely brushed her shoulders.

"Hi," she smiled a small smiled.

"Hey," I shoved my hands in my pocket.

"That was really nice of you to save that puppy," she said quietly.

"It was nothing really. It's pretty much in my job description to protect the good from evil," I laughed lightly.

"Still," she rolled her eyes with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Embry," I stuck out my hand.

"Sky," she shook my hand. I felt a pleasant tingling sensation. Her eyes sparked as she felt it too.

"So Sky, are you doing anything tonight?" I wondered.

"Not at the moment, no," she grinned.

"Do you want to go out on a date by any chance?" I asked nervously.

"That's sound delightful, I'd be happy to go on a date with you!" Sky nodded.

"We can…." I began to say but my cell went off.

Seth?

"Excuse me, I have to answer this," I apologized. She nodded behind the counter, leaning against it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Embry! There's going to be a party down at the Beach tonight! Gracie's on her way home right now and there's something I gotta tell everyone!" Seth babbled, I could tell he was happy.

"Calm down there! Hey, can I bring someone?" I wondered.

"Yah, everybody's bringing there Imprints. Wow, you finally found your Imprint! Great now you won't be so lonely! Congrats! I gotta go call Jake now! Bye!" Seth was clearly bouncing off the walls and he then hung up.

"So Sky, would you mind going to a bonfire tonight with my friends and me?" I asked her.

"I'd love too, but isn't it a little cold out. I mean it's the beginning of December and there's snow," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"It'll be warm trust me, just make sure you wear a lot of layers," I promised.

"Oh, okay, so where is this bonfire?" she asked.

"First Beach in La Push, would it be okay if I came and picked you up tonight?"

"Totally, just let me give you my address," she stuttered while scribbling down her address and handed it to me.

"Well Sky, I'll pick you up around 8… No make that 7:30, knowing my friend, he's got some big news and he'll want to announce as soon as possible," I laughed.

"Who has news?" she was confused.

"My friend Seth, he's been all crazy for the past couple of days because his girlfriend was in New York and she's coming back today," I explained.

"Oh, I can see why he'd be crazy," she smiled a bit.

"I better get going and talk to some people at work. It was a pleasure to meet you and I have a feeling this is the start of something absolutely amazing," I told her meaning every word.

She nodded a startled yet thrilled look in her eye.

I skipped out of the clinic in joy…. That's not a lie either.

I ran out to the car and set off to go see Emily and tell her all about meeting Sky.

SKY'S POV

I slumped against the counter in happiness. My heart pounding in my ears.

Oh my god!

I had a date with Embry! I hardly knew him but there was something about him that drew me to him. He didn't seem like that complete asshat I dated before!

Mike Newton, such an asshat. But that's what you get for dating a guy who's a year older than you and in college! He cheats on you.

Well he was stupid anyway. He was sexting her and he told me to get his cell for him when it rang for a text.

It was a bit awkward.

So I dumped that Asshat straight off the bat and now he's pretty much stalking me! All he wants from me is my virginity I tell you! God, why was I so stupid to date him in the first place?

He was never going to amount to anything or stay loyal to me. Not to mention he hated dogs!

Not a good match, I loved dogs and was in online schooling for becoming a vet!

Oh well. I was pretty sure Embry was my age. Even though he looked so much older than me. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Not to mention he obviously was kind and loved dogs.

My heart fluttered just thinking about him.

I glanced at the clock; it was now around 4:30. I hadn't realized I spent so much time thinking without getting interrupted. This was extremely odd.

Now I had 3 hours till Embry picked me up!

I ran to the back where Dad was looking at the puppy still. His glasses sliding down his long thin nose.

"Guess what!" I danced around the room as carefully as I could.

"What?" he looked up at me surprised to see the big smile on my face.

"I got a date tonight," I sang with joy.

"Sky," he sighed, "Don't jump into this so fast! You remember what happened last time."

"This time it's going to be different Daddy," I told him placing my hands on my hips.

"Who is the boy?" he murmured while stitching up the puppy's cuts.

"Embry, the boy who saved the puppy. Speaking of the puppy how is she?" I wondered.

"It's a he and he's lucky. That Embry boy saved him before anymore damage could be done. He just needs a few stitched and a weeks rest," he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Good, now what should I name him?" I smiled and petted the puppy's ears.

"Don't get attached Sky," dad warned me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think of a name while I go get ready for tonight," I told him dancing out of the room.

"Wait!" he called out, I paused in the doorway. "Is this Embry the Embry from the reservation?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Embry Call huh? Good boy. Chief Swan talks highly of him and his friends," dad smiled.

"Glad you approve," I trilled running out of the lobby and grabbing my jacket and then sprinting out into the cold.

Bad idea.

My foot slipped on a patch of ice and I skidded across the parking lot on my ass.

I started laughing, even though I knew I would be sore in a few hours. I heard barking. I turned around to see Nara scampering towards me on the ice.

Her little paws slipping, she barreled into me. I laughed as she licked my face.

"How did you get out huh girl? You must have ran out after me didn't you? You wanna come with me on my date? I'm sure Embry will love you," I cooed while petting her chocolate colored fur. Her tail wagged eagerly with her floppy ears perked up.

"You like him don't you girl?... To bad he's mine… I hope," I laughed and carefully stood up while cradling hyperactive Nara.

I slipped but caught my balance before I fell again and climbed into my Silver Ford F350. I placed Nara next to me while I buckled up. As soon as the belt clicked she climbed into my lap eagerly.

This was routine when I was driving, ever since I first got her- which wasn't that long ago. But soon she was going too big for my lap. That was going to be a sad day.

I looked down at her and she gave me those big brown puppy eyes of hers.

"I love you," I cooed. She barked happily and licked my face.

"Let's get ready for our date," I giggled starting my precious truck.

A/N: So… what do you think? Good… bad? Please Review!


	2. Bonfire

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated very fast, I've been so busy with keeping up with homework, and I have cheer competition every other weekend, and the weekends between are filled with weddings, parties, and sleepovers. But yes finally I have started typing up more!!! I do not own Twilight! Not even in my dreams can I own it!!

Embry's POV 7:29PM

I stood outside her front porch; the neighing of horses coming from my left. I looked to my left to see stables and a corral.

She had horses? In Washington? Dreary Forks, Washington at that?

I rang the doorbell and a big bulky guy about the same size as Emmett answered the door. He had the same exact eyes as Sky, same shade of hair also only his was curly.

"So you must be Embry. I'm Fain, Sky's big brother," he emphasized big as his cowboy booted foot tapped against the tile entryway floor. He was looking at me critically as to see a flaw and why he should let me in.

"She told you about me?" I asked hopefully thought it was colored in a nervous tone, because he was making me nervous.

"Not really no, she was talking to Nara," he laughed loosening up a bit; he motioned me to come in.

"Nara?" I question as I walked into a tall walkway, a large wooden staircase to my right, a hallway to my front, and a large open living room to my right.

The house was lodge like, with stuffed deer heads mounted, there was a bear too, and a big moose head. My eyes widened, I was learning things about her family without having to talk to them.

I gulped as I saw the mounted wolf in the corner of the entryway. Uhhhhhh…

"Her dog," he scratched his head. I laughed a bit to myself.

"Now, I don't want you to think she's weird or anything just 'cause she's talking to her dog or something. But Nara's pretty much her sister or daughter or whatever, that's beside the point. The point is she has no girl to talk to in this house so Nara is who she confides in," he defended her as he led me into the kitchen that was down the hallway in front of me.

"I actually find it cute, but why doesn't she confide in your mother?" I laughed.

"Our mom died back when Sky was 10, she had breast cancer and it spread too far for the doctors to stop it," he said quietly.

"Sorry about your mom and sorry for asking," I apologized.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Fain grimaced a bit.

"So where are you guys from anyway. You don't often see horses in Forks?" I wondered.

"Oklahoma, our dad moved us here 5 years ago. Of course he couldn't leave behind our horses. Especially since Sky rides them in competition and is really fond of her horse. It was hard on Sky, she was 14 and she had to start high school in a whole new state, thankfully I was there to watch her. I was a senior and she was a freshman."

"She rides horses?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since she could get on one, a couple weeks after mom died, on of our horses had a baby. Our dad was going to sell it because we had 6 already. But Sky begged him to let him have a horse of her own. Our dad not being able to resist his only daughter's pleads, let her keep the horse, and then she named it after our mom," Fain smiled at the memory.

"What was your mother's name?" I wondered.

"Lily," a soft voice I would notice anywhere breezed. I turned to see Sky in a pair of faded skinny jeans, a tan long sleeve shirt with little brown horses, with a dark green plaid button up shirt over it, a wool coat draped over her arm, and a pair of her own cowboy boots on.

Nara, her chocolate lab, skidded to a stop next to her.

"I hope you don't mind but Nara is going to tag along with us," Sky smiled sheepishly.

"No, I don't mind. I love dogs," I smiled encouragingly back at her.

She nodded.

"Well, I have to go feed the horses; you guys have fun but not too much fun alright? And ahh Embry, you break her heart… I tear out yours," Fain said seriously.

"Trust me, I wouldn't even consider breaking her heart," I told him sincerely.

I could tell that he knew I was telling the truth.

"Hey don't forget your hat Sky, it's really cold outside," Fain hugged her and walked out the back door.

"Let's go," she laughed quietly, shrugging on her grey wool coat. We passed a coat hanger on our way out the front door; she grabbed a knitted hat with a bunch of fuzzy pom pom things on it.

"Did you make that?" I asked her as we walked out to the car, Nara nipping at the heels of my shoes.

"No, my Gram back in Oklahoma did," she grinned looking at her hat with adoration.

"Do you miss her a lot?"

"Of course, I'm very close to her. Every winter she makes me a new hat and scarf. How many poms poms on the hat depends on how old I am. This one has 19 on it and next week I'll have a new one with 20 on it. You'll be able to locate me in a crowd anywhere now," she giggled.

"You turn 20 in a week?" I questioned.

"I turn 20 on December 10th yes," she informed me.

"I'm younger than you….. By almost 3 weeks," I laughed.

"What an age difference!" she said sarcastically.

"You're a cradle robber!"

"Shut up! Nara!" she whistled and Nara hopped in her lap.

"She's very obedient," I commented completely changing the subject of the conversation.

"When she wants to be but when she doesn't she's very stubborn. I swear half the time she's like a child. I'm always saying 'Nara, NO! Do not chase the mailman! Or don't pee on…. Wait never mind, I was subconsciously thought to tell her to pee on him," she confided in me and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at her own personal joke.

"Pee on whom?" I glanced over at her. She grinned cheekily at me.

"My ex," she grinned even bigger.

"Who was he?" I felt slightly jealous; she had dated another guy before me.

"You probably don't know him because you went to school on the Rez but his name's Mike Newton, he's a year older than us," she bit her lip to stop from laughing again.

"You dated him! He's such a marshmallow!" I wasn't very jealous anymore; Mike Newton was no where near competition.

"I know right…. Wait you know him?" she asked incredulously.

"He used to stalk my friend Bella. You'll meet her tonight, but I still can't believe you dated that marshmallow," I told her.

"Me either but I actually know who Bella is, she married Edward Cullen. She's a nice girl. It'll be good to see her again," Sky informed me.

"The Cullen's will be there too. We're all sort of a big family now. Grace-Seth's girlfriend- brought us together. Before we kinda hated each other, then we tolerated each other, and now we're pretty much a family thanks to her," I explained.

"Funny."

We pulled up to the beach and as soon as Sky opened her door Nara jumped out and barked at us like an impatient child.

"I see what you mean by she acts like a child," I laughed as I helped Sky out of the car.

As we were walking I shocked her by intertwining our hands.

With Nara leading the way we walked down to the bonfire that was already being attended to by Sam.

The Cullens stayed as far as they could from the fire.

"Hey guys, this is Sky Grey," I introduced them. A round of introductions followed mine; Though Grace and Seth weren't here yet. Where were they?

"Seth and Grace called they're on their way over here, I think they got distracted," Edward cringed.

"I wonder what the big news is," Alice piped up.

"Maybe they got engaged," Emily suggested.

"That wouldn't be big news though. Because we already expect that of them and that seems completely normal," Leah reminded us.

We all nodded in agreement well except for Sky.

"How old are they?"

"17," we all replied.

"Wow, they're young," she commented and then made a 'whatever' face and brushed it off.

"Speak of the devils and the devils shall appear," Jake murmured.

We turned to see Grace and Seth running towards us….. Well Seth was running and Grace was piggybacking. Her knee brace was back on too. What the hell happened to her?

Nara- who was curled up at my feet- barked at the new comers.

"Alright, hey guys. Might as well get this off our chests," Seth began as he set Grace gently on a log so she could sit down.

"Now Carlisle, I know you made Seth and I promise to use protection when we thought I was pregnant," Grace continued; Bella covered Nessie's ears.

Carlisle got a confused look as to why this was brought up.

"But we forgot a week before the first pregnancy test in November," Seth admitted.

"And since when you're only a week pregnant it won't show up on when you take the test, the test turns out negative," Grace smiled.

"So what are you trying to get at here?" Carlisle asked for once not putting two and two together.

"Well I took a test this morning after a mental breakdown, turns out I am pregnant after all," Grace clapped, clearly excited whereas the rest of us were dumbfounded.

"WHAT!?" Jake was the first to recover out of all of us. Even Sky- and she didn't even know them- was shocked.

"I'm pregnant," Grace stated proudly. His gave flicked over to Seth.

Seth's eyes widened. The Cullen boys- except Carlisle- stood up; their stances menacing.

"This is when you start running," Grace murmured, fear for Seth evident in her eyes.

He took off as they lunged for him; down the beach he ran like a mad man.

"Holy hell they run fast," Sky breezed.

Nothing else was said besides that; we just stood there watching Seth get tackled into the sand by 3 vampires and a werewolf.

Grace gasped and put her face in her hands.

"AHHH!" Seth shouted as they pushed his face into the sand.

"Boys! Stop it!" Esme ordered. They looked up and sighed pushing Seth one more time into the sand then running back towards us. Jake still trembling.

Seth came back spitting sand out of his mouth.

"Thanks you guys," he mumbled sarcastically, spitting even more sand out of his mouth.

"You're just lucky we didn't castrate you," Emmett threatened.

Seth's face scrunched up in pain at the thought of that happening. He sat down in front of Grace and rested his back against her legs gently so he wouldn't hurt her knee.

"That was uncalled for," Grace said coldly, trying to get all the sand out of Seth's hair.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten pregnant," Jasper grimaced at her.

"Well, I'm enjoying being pregnant and if I wake up really cranky tomorrow morning because there was sand in my bed and I couldn't sleep, I'm blaming you guys," she growled.

"Then don't let him in the bed, like any other dog that's been rolling in the mud," I dared to enter conversation.

"One, I wasn't rolling, I was pushed. Two, its sand, not mud," Seth scowled at me.

I just laughed and glanced at Jake who looked like he had been sucking on a sour lemon.

"You're telling me you thought you were pregnant before, as in this time and more?" Jake asked slowly, trying to fully understand without letting anger get the best of him.

"I don't think I'm pregnant. I am pregnant. The last time was just a maybe," Grace corrected him.

"When was this and how come I didn't know?" Jake shouted. Sky cringed into me, probably not used to this amount of deadly tone.

"It lasted from my first phase till mid November and then today things were slightly off so I took and took a pregnancy test and TADAH!!!" Grace wasn't affected by Jake's angry demeanor. She smiled to herself and kissed the top of Seth's sand covered head.

Jake turned away; he could tell he wasn't going to get any rational answers from her. He stomped over to Bella and picked up Nessie. He sat down and tried to remain calm.

"I'm guessing nobody has told you this yet so I'm going to say it. But you two are really too young to be having a kid, no offense. How are you going to handle responsibility of a childe not to mention school and money?" Sky said hesitantly.

"Grace is down with school, she's a genius. She has a job as La Push's high school cheer coach and they're paying her. As far as responsibility, she's taken care of her car and there's not a single scratch on it," Seth grinned proudly.

But what about him? What was he going to contribute?

Edward nodded in agreement with me as he read my thoughts.

"Not to mention all the money I have saved up from shows and music videos," Grace added.

Grace then looked at Sky with great interest.

"You must be Sky, good job Embry. Maybe you won't act like the lone wolf anymore," Grace giggled. Nara's ears perked up at the sound of Grace's giggles.

Grace noticed Nara down at my feet.

"Awww, puppy, she's so cute! What's her name?" Grace cooed.

"Nara," Sky grinned, obviously Sky was very proud of Nara.

"Come here Nara," Grace beckoned. Nara ran full speed at her. Grace let out a squeal of laughter as Nara licked her face.

"Hey? You wanna go take a walk? I need to tell you something," I whispered in Sky's ear. She nodded.

I grabbed her hand and began to walk with her down the beach.

"I know we haven't known each other for that long but…" I began.

"But I feel like I've known you my whole life. This is surprising since we really haven't talked about anything. You know more about me than I know about you and even that's not a lot," she finished for me, making me smile.

"Well one thing for sure that I do know is I love you," I looked at her and saw her startled yet awed expression on her face. And then she slowly began to smile, a blush creeping up her face.

"Funny thing is I love you too," she whispered.

"Well there's a reason for it. Now I'm hoping you don't freak," I warned her.

"I'm a pretty hard person to freak, trust me," she laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to come out with this bluntly, I'm a werewolf," I blurted.

She stopped walking and looked at me weird.

"I can understand if you wouldn't want to date me anymore, I wouldn't be surprised if…." I stopped talking as she pushed her finger to my lips, her eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Embry, I'm not going to deny you being a werewolf is slightly odd. But I really honestly don't care. You're a great guy; you're not a marshmallow like Mike the dueche. You're perfect for me," she whispered, her face inches from mine. Her eyes probing into mine.

"Definitely not a marshmallow," I chuckled quietly. The waves crashed around us.

"So how come you're not changing? It's a full moon," she wondered. (A/N: In real life I don't think there was a full moon but in the story let's just make it one! LOL!)

"Technically, I'm not a werewolf. I can choose at my own will- most of the time- to shapeshift into a giant wolf. It's the legend of my tribe," I motioned around.

"No wonder why you saved that puppy, he's practically your brother or cousin," she teased.

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically.

"No, really. So let me guess all those guys back there are werewolves?" she guessed.

"And Grace and Leah. The rest of the girls that aren't extremely pale with the exception of Nessie are most of their Imprints," I corrected her.

"Imprints?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Soulmates, when we Quielete werewolves see a girl or boy that's our soulmate we instantly fall in love with him or her- depends on which wolf you're talking about here," I explained.

"So I'm your Imprint?" She pointed to herself.

"You most certainly are. I meant it when I said I wouldn't break your heart, because if I did it'd break my heart too," I placed my hand over her heart, it was beating wildly.

"Mmmmmm…. Well what if I don't want to love you?" she bit her lip. She was teasing me again.

"I could stalk you, like Mike Newton. Try to pressure you into things," I joked.

"I'd like to see you try. I don't crack under peer pressure," she giggled.

"Watch me," I smirked and kissed her gently on the lips. She leaned into me.

She then pulled back and let out a small laugh.

"You are very persuasive but no pressure really was needed, so I guess I have to love you, wolfiness and all," she sighed jokingly.

I pulled her into a hug and twirled her around.

"Be careful, you're over a foot taller than me and super strong, please don't break me," she squealed bursting into giggles.

I set her down.

"One more thing you should know. The Cullen's are vampires," I blurted.

"Well I would think since they haven't eaten me yet they won't eat me now," she smiled.

"They don't eat anybody. They call themselves vegetarians. They eat animals, that's why their eyes are gold and not red like other bloodsuckers," I shrugged.

"They better not eat my dog," she grinned mockingly.

"No worries, they don't eat small animals," I reminded her.

I began to walk her back and then I began my questionnaire to get to know her.

"Is Sky your full name?"

"No, it's actually Skyler Nadina Grey."

"I'm Embry Asriel Call, nice to meet you Skyler Nadina Grey."

"Nice to meet you too," she giggled.

"So Sky what's your favorite color?"

"Green, what about you?"

"Silver," I blurted. Her eyes were silver.

"Oh, so Embry what's your favorite food?"

"Steak. You?"

"S'mores."

"That's not a food! It's a dessert!"

"It is too! Now leave me alone! You're such a buttmunch!"

"No, I'm not! Now I see why you dated Mike Newton! You like marshmallows!" I laughed.

"I only like them toasted and covered in chocolate and graham crackers!" she protested.

"So you like tan guys?" I grinned.

"Yes," she grinned too.

"Then I must like pale girls," I laughed wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Well I'm glad," she bit her lip.

"So I'm a S'more that makes you mashed potatoes because I love them."

"I'm going to be mashed potatoes really? Why not marshmallow?" she rolled her eyes.

"Because that's Mike Newton, he's marshmallow. If you or I ever see him we'll call him marshmallow," I told her as we got back to the fire.

"Call who marshmallow?" Emmett asked.

"Mike Newton," I informed him.

"You know him?" Bella asked Sky.

"He's my ex," Sky sighed.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper laughed. Bella was trying to hold it back.

"Uhh, what happened?" Bella wondered. I looked at Sky curiously. Because I don't know what happened.

"He cheated on me with Jessica Stanley, not to mention he was pressuring me to do thing I didn't want to do, and he's a marshmallow. So I dumped him," she shrugged.

"Ugg, I've always hated Jessica and marshmallow," Edward laughed.

"Marshmallow just wanted to get in Bella's pants that's why Eddie hated him," Emmett grinned.

Jake clamped his hands over Nessie's ears as fast as he could.

"Don't call me that!" Edward growled.

Sky smiled at the banter. Her smile caused me to smile even more. And that's how I always wanted her to be.

Smiling and happy.


	3. Christmas At The Grey's

A/N: Sadly I never have or will own Twilight; it belongs to the genius named Stephenie Meyer. Anyway, so I have not updated for Sky in a really long time and let me tell you why… I'm having a war in my head as to what to do for Sky, should I have her have a secret or not, should she get attacked by a vampire? Should she just keep the secret and odd things happen and Embry is wondering as to what's going on? Well I'm just going to do some improv here. Sorry for the gigantic time skip but it had to be done to fill the major behind ness I'm in! Sorry, so sorry!

Embry's POV

**Christmas at the Grey's**

Christmas… never have I ever been to a big Christmas party like this one, and this is just the family one.

Her family from Oklahoma was here and that was big enough! Her relatives from her mother and father's side were all here. Ultimately, there were 26 of us here; including my mom and I.

Sky's dad graciously invited my mom to the family Christmas party, because sooner or later she's going to become apart of the family anyway; though Sky's dad just didn't know this.

But I was pretty sure he knew Sky and I were really serious about our relationship.

We were going to a younger adult Christmas party at some girl's house in Forks after Sky's family one and Sky said there were going to be lots of people there too.

"Beef Jerky?" Sky asked, walking up to me with a dish of beef jerky, smiling with a twinkle in her eyes. I looked at what she was wearing and I had to hold back my laughter.

Her smile dropped and her twinkle turned into a glare.

"My Nana Grey knitted it for me with love," she hissed yanking away the beef jerky as I reached for one.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You're sweater just took me by surprise that's all, I promise I won't laugh again," I pulled her to me, horse knitted sweater and all.

"You better not because I'm pretty sure Nana made one for you too," Sky smiled slyly.

How is that possible? I've only been dating Sky for 3 weeks now. Can her Nana possibly knit that fast?

"Yes, she can, she's practically a Ninja knitter," Sky responded simply.

… I hadn't said anything aloud.

"Your eyes are giving you away Embry, I can practically read your thoughts in your eyes and the imprint makes it even easier to read you," she laughed lightly.

"Nah, I just think that girls are very intuitive, that's why you girls can read us so well," I added.

"No, were not we wish we were, but half the time we don't even know why you do stupid things," she huffed. I rolled my eyes.

I ate a piece of beef jerky and realized it was homemade and amazing.

"This is so delicious," I told her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Uncle Marty makes it the best, so every Christmas he makes a truck load just for the party because we eat so much of it," she informed me.

I was going to reply back to her information but one of her Aunts asked for her help in the kitchen for lunch.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second," she told her Aunt.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked her stupidly.

"Socialize, go talk with your mother who is actually talking an intense conversation with my Aunt Wendy so never mind that, you could go to talk to Fain, or be a wall flower for the next half hour," she suggested, laughing slightly.

"Are you enjoying my pain here? I don't want your family to hate me so the pressure is on for me to be extra good and behaved," I groaned.

"You normally behave Embry, besides I can tell my family will love you, I have to go now unless you don't want lunch anytime soon," she stared up into my eyes, assuring me.

"Hungry werewolf here, I need food so sadly you do have to go," I sighed.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a quick kiss before skipping into the kitchen.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about that knit sweater I may be getting.

I decided to be a wall flower for the time being but was interrupted by a tug on the cuff of my pants.

One of Sky's cousins, who appeared to be around 5 was trying to get my attention.

I crouched down to his level.

"How may I help you, sir?" I asked him.

"I want to show you something cool," he whispered excited.

"Alright," I shrugged and followed behind him as he ran up the stairs.

I ended up following him into Sky's room, which I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be in here. I rarely got to come up here, though that's just because of her dad, and if I was up here 'the door had to be wide open'.

Her room was clean and tidy, just a Sky fact; she didn't enjoy messes to much.

I noticed something new in her room, on her night stand was a picture of Sky and me on our second date. Alice insisted on getting our picture taken just because. Now I knew why. I really didn't even know why Alice was there or why she carried a camera with her. She said she was shopping… again.

But that's just Alice for you. She's very weird and addicted to shopping.

"SEE LOOK!" the little boy shouted in excitement from Sky's bathroom.

I walked in and immediately felt like banging my head against something in embarrassment.

"The mice knights are sailing on their ships and look at all the lily pads in the water!" the little pointed out.

"Ummmmm…. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Zeke," he blinked, probably wondering why I wasn't fascinated with the set up on Sky's bathroom floor.

"Hey Zeke, I'm Embry. One thing, I don't think you should be playing with Cousin Sky's stuff," I tried to talk as calmly as I could but really I felt like smacking my head against the wall repeatedly. I really didn't feel like explaining this to Sky later.

"She won't care," he shrugged.

Aahhhhhh, she will care! She's going to be mortified.

"Ummm, how about you go play anywhere but Sky's room? Or play with your other cousins? I heard there's a good game of hide and seek going around. Just stay out of Sky's room please," I suggested, running my hand through my hair, trying to still remain calm.

"HIDE AND SEEK?! THAT'S EVEN COOLER THAN THE MICE KNIGHTS!" he shrieked running out of the room at full speed.

Well, I at least got him out of here. Now to pick up, Sky's bathroom.

First of all these mice knights were not mice knights, they were… Sky's tampons. Second of all the boats were actually feminine hygiene pads.

The "lily pads" were some medicine. But I didn't know what. I looked over in the drawer that was open and had the boxes from which he got the stuff. I saw this circular case and picked it up. I opened it and immediately felt slightly faint.

…. SKY WAS ON THE PILL?! THAT'S WHAT THE "LILY PADS" ARE?!

Was she expecting us to be doing… stuff? Why was she on it?

I mean I knew she wanted to wait, right? But did she change her mind?

I quickly through everything that was on the floor into the trash and put the pills back where I found them.

I freaking tore out of her room like a confused, spooked dog.

Speaking of dog, Nara was now in front of me. Wagging tail and all.

"Hey, there Nara," I smiled and picked her up. She licked my face hyperactively.

"LUNCH IS READY!" I heard Sky shout through the house.

I walked into the dining room and finally understood why her dad built the dining room so large.

So they could fit the whole family in, but where they got a table that big… no idea.

"Uncle Randy made the table for us," Sky told me as she pulled me to sit next to her. Was I staring at the table for awhile or something?

"You were staring at the table with interest," she said as I sat next to her.

"Let's pray, Fain would you do the honors?" Sky's dad asked before I could reply to Sky.

"I would love too," Fain smiled as he gently grabbed Sky and Nell's, his fiancé, hand. Sky connected her other hand with mine, and I connected my other to my mother and it continued until all 26 people were connected.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for this food on the table and for everybody to have made it all the way to Washington to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ as a family. Nell and I thank you for the blessing you've given us. In god's name we pray, amen," Fain prayed.

"Amen," everybody murmured and froze. Sky was the only one who seemed not surprised or at least it seemed like it. She was still relaxed and she didn't seem confused like the rest of us.

I looked over at her face and I could see the knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"You heard me right, Nell is pregnant. Now I know we're getting married in January and it's December, but the baby is a miracle," Fain smiled. Sky grinned at him and Nell.

"As you all know, I was told by my Doctor I couldn't have kids. To have a blessing like this is simply a miracle. I know we're not married yet but this is an amazing blessing," Nell looked on the verge of happy tears.

Sky looked very pleased but there was something else behind her being pleased. I would say it was fright but that wouldn't make any sense.

Everybody relaxed and began to smile, while loud rounds of congratulations went around.

Soon enough the bowl and platters of food began to get passed around. The food was amazing and I left the table full for once.

"Okay presents," Sky's dad announced. Sky nestled up next to me as we began to open gifts. I was still tossing the thought of her on the pill in my head. Trying to make sense of it.

"Hey, Sky?" one of her Aunts called for her attention.

"Yes, Aunt Josie?" Sky responded.

"I was wondering if you went in to see your O.B. G-Y-N this year yet?" her Aunt Josie asked her.

Sky's eyes began to get as big as saucers; my own eyes were probably wide too. Sky remained speechless.

"Did you?" her Aunt must be checking up on her, or acting as a mom?

The whole room was quiet.

Awkward…

"Yah… Aunt Josie… I did…" Sky choked out. I had a feeling this was Sky and I's first awkward moment ever.

"What did he say?"

IT'S A HE!!!! WHAT?!

Sky looked like she wanted to die when I glanced at her in horror and anger.

"Everything is normal," she coughed, putting her face in her hands. Her face had turned completely red.

"Did you get tested for breast cancer by your normal doctor?" one of her older cousins asked this and he was a male. Not to mention making this conversation even more so awkward.

"I'm normal, I'm fine," she groaned in embarrassment.

"I've seen that doctor before too! He's so cute! Not as cute as Doctor Cullen but still," Nell giggled.

Why was I getting insanely jealous because she had all these male doctors?

"Hey!" Fain pouted.

"Sorry, honey but I can't deny Sky's doctor is cute. Though you're much cuter if that helps," Nell cooed. Fain rolled his eyes and kissed Nell's cheek.

"Okay…. Let's get back to presents," Sky's dad directed the conversation back to presents. Thank you!

Sky kept her head down, mortified beyond a point.

When we finally unwrapped every present it was time for Sky and I to go to the other party.

"Hey, are you ready to leave?" I asked her quietly. She nodded quickly.

"Okay so Embry and I are leaving, I'll see all you guys tomorrow," Sky quickly said our good byes and we were out the door.

All of her family was going to stay here? Why did that seem slightly crowded? Though she did have a pretty big house.

"Can you drive?" she asked handing me the keys to her truck.

"Sure," I smiled and hopped in the driver's seat.

When got the truck started and warmed up, we started to leave. Halfway down the road, Sky pulled out a duffel bag.

Where did that come from?

She began to take her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked her cautiously.

"Changing, just keep your eyes on the road and you won't have to see me stripping down. Please?" she sounded pretty confident for some reason. Had she gotten over the awkward conversation before?

… Obviously.

"Embry… you're looking," she tusked.

How could she know? Her shirt was over her face still!

"Watch the road, not your half-naked girlfriend," I could practically here her roll her eyes.

"Watching the road, got it," I breezed.


End file.
